Exalted: The Green Knights
Introduction Once upon a time there was prosperous Realm satrapy known as Thorns. It was one of the few bastions of the Scarlet Empire in that most rebellious of places: the Scavenger Lands. So they tried time and time again to impose their great civilization on their barbarian neighbors. That Dog really doesn't hunt when your neighbors are places like Lookshy. So they failed, and failed until one day a vastly arrogant ghost attacked their city with an army that put even their best to shame, his ghosts and zombies wore down the people's resources and his Abyssals slew all of their Dragonblooded champions. That was five years ago, and for five years the people of Thorns have languished hoping for a hero to rise up and free them from their failures. Something certain creatures know all about.. the Yozi. So what this is. If its not too clear by now, this mean to be Infernal Exalt Chronicle of 3 to 5 players involving revolution in the city of Thorns and bringing the Green light of justice to the world. Or something like that. It takes quite a bit of inspiration from Code Geass and V for Vendetta. Some lesser inspiration from Battlestar Galatica and Farscape. OOC stuff The House Rules Character Sheets Lunar Sheet Openrpg Mutations in Alphabetical Order Gaia chibi generator Player Characters Ceylin Lightning Without Thunder Niet Sabine Shadow’s Mirage Former PCs Iaana Sessions Introduction Arc Malfeas Arc Session 9.1 Why Niet Needs to build a Malfean Social Networking Site Session 9.2 Mass combat Session 9.3 Emancipation Serpentis Session 9.4 Scouting Rathess Session 9.5 Storks Session 10 The Courtship Ritual Session 11 Schoolgirl Negotiation The Last Unicorn without Thunder NPCs Thorns Hell The Scavenger Lands The West The South Locations Agartha Leichi Nautilus of Expanding Artifice Contained World of Perfect Silence The Tree of Life Timeline Ry 767 Calebration-Actions in Hell during Session 1 Ry 768 Ascending Air '' 1-Outside of hell stuff Happens from Session 1 later that night Sessin 1.1 Begins 2- Session 1.1 Ends 3-Session 1.2 happens, then later that day Session 2 happens 5-Session 2.1 Happens. 7-Wagons Finished. Session 3 Began 10-Ceylin finishes healing up. 11-.Most of Session 3 Happened. 12-Session 3.1 13-Session 4 14-When the Taxes are taken back to the Mask, Session 4.1 17-Airship finished 22-Arrival at Cold House. Session 5 23- Ceylin finished Healing 24- Sabine Finishes Healing, Session 5.1 26-Session 5.2 ''Resplendent Air 1-Successful return Trip to Malfeas. Stomach Bottle Bug heals Lightning. 2- Session 5.3 3- Session 6 and a few hours later, Session 6.1, and later still Session 6.2 4- Session 7 14-Sabine gets her wings! Descending Air Nothing Happens. Ascending Water Nothing Happens. Resplendent Water 5-Meditation Ends. 7- Session 7.1 28-First collar due to be finished. Descending Water 5-Back in Creation 9- Session 8 12-Mirage dropped off in Great Forks, Ceylin vs Warstrider 13-First Meeting with Joyous Gift 14-Lightning Vs Beastmen, Second Meeting with Joyous Gift 15-Back to Camp with the Beastman, Third Meeting with Joyous Gift 16-Godblood recruitment Drive 17-Godblood recruitment Drive 18-Godblood recruitment Drive 19-Talking with Ma Ha Suchi, Godblood recruitment Drive 20-Godblood recruitment Drive 21-Godblood recruitment Drive 24-Return to the Camp 25-Ceylin brings back her recruits. 27-Pick up Shadow Ascending Earth 2- Session 9 3-Sabine and Ceylin leave for Agartha 9- Sabine and Ceylin arrive at Agartha. 12-Niet gets back to Malfeas, Session 9.1 15-Sabine and Ceylin Return to Denandsor. 16-Sabine leaves for Rathess 24- Sabine makes it to Rathess Resplendent Earth 7-Gate to Creation finished. 22-Sabine Builds her Manse Descending Earth 1- Session 9.2 28- Second Collar is finished. Ascending Wood 1- Session 9.5 3-Sabine Fixes Ma Hu Suchi 10-Ma Hu Suchi visits Denandsor 19-Manhandling of Mmemnon Resplendent Wood Descending Wood 6 - First Dragonblooded Shark Matures Ascending Fire 28-Third Collar Finished Resplendent Fire Descending Fire Ry 769